Guardian Angel
by thatgirlwithwings 2
Summary: Eldavne is an unwilling chimera. She has been following Ed and Al and protecting them from foes they have never met. But she has some dark secrets. What will happen when Elda meets face to face with Ed and Al? Ok story....
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is itdepends. i keep coming back to this story so im gonna put it up n see wat people think. i personally think its sucky but watevr.

* * *

Blood. It surrounded me. The red, blood red, bouncing off the stone walls. And the pain. Hurt so bad, it was almost numbing. I couldn't get up. I couldn't stand. I just lay there in the blood. I still see him. Not even caring. Only caring if I survived. Just caring about what I would become. Or became. His blond hair splattered with blood. Just looking at me with expressionless eyes.

The pain stopped. It was so sudden, at first I didn't realize it. When I did, I slowly sat up. The stone cell I was in shone with blood. On the ground, the transmutation circle had almost disappeared beneath the blood. My blood, and the blood of that poor animal. He stood there, and a smirk came to his face. "You survived," he said, like he wasn't surprised. "That's perfect. Only a few more experiments, and you'll be done."

I searched for the body. A hawk had been here. If it's blood was here, where was the body? Something moved behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and suck in my breath. _Wings. I had wings. _Now I know where the body had gone. _It was inside of me._

I whirled around to face him. He, who made me a monster. I glare at him, and scream, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?!" He smirks. Again. I can't stand that smirk. I run forward, pull back my fist, and aim. He stops me in mid punch. Right in my face, he whispers, "I have made you into a god." He throws me to the ground, and my head strikes the ground. The last thing I see before I black out is his face, his gleeful eyes, the father of a monster.

* * *

I sit up suddenly, and suck in a breath. It was a dream. A nightmare memory. I wasn't in that place. Where my whole life changed forever.

I hold out my arms in front of my face. Tattooed onto them was the alchemy symbols for energy absorption and redirection. My eyes probably are fiery red instead of their normal blue. I didn't need a mirror to know that. And I knew, that sprouting from my back, were dark red and black wings, with fire alchemy symbols tattooed in the middle.

I sat there in the dark, my deep brown hair dripping with sweat. The hair that had once been as light as the sun, now as dark as night. _No_. I have to stop thinking like that.

I looked out the window of the building I had slept in. The attic was made of wood, with a large window that opened to the outside world. It would be dawn soon. I have to get back on duty. I put my cloak back on, pulled my gloves on, stretched my wings, and leapt from the window. My wings caught the wind, and with each beat down, brought me closer to my charges.

I landed on the capital building. Ed and Al were resting there. They would get up soon. I hope today brings new discoveries about the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

Edward Elric yawned and slowly crawled out of bed. He sat up, his long blond hair hanging loosely. The simple room had one window to let light in. He turned, and scanned the world outside. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He shrugged. _It must just be Ling and his cronies._

"Hey, Ed." Alaphonse Elric said, entering the room. His armor was freshly polished, and not a single squeak could be heard as he crossed. He and Ed stared out the window. They watched as the sun slowly rose from the horizen, a bright star in a dark sky.

"Well," Ed streached, "I'm gonna head out to the docks. There have been some mysterious murders ther, so I'm gnna go check them out." Al nodded. "That's fine. Winry's coming today so I'll meet her at the station." "Mmph," replied Ed as he pulled back his hair into its usual braid. He pulled his coat and boots on, then headed toward the door. "So I'll see you all tonight?" he asked walking out. "Yeah," called out Al. "See you, brother."

* * *

I watch Ed leave the building, perched on the roof. I heard their entire conversation, so I'm not worried about Al today. Armstrong will probably go with him to pick up Winry. Ed, however, I will follow. What is he thinking, going down to the docks? He's barely taller than a five-year old kid! Sigh. I better catch up to him. Even if he did know I was following him, how likely is it that he would listen to me?

I jump off the roof and wing my way over Ed. From this height, I just look like another bird. And my crazy sharp eye-sight let's me keep an eye on Ed and his surroundings. We slowly make our way to the docks. Why did the boy not get a car?We'd be there by then and he'd be safer!

We eventually get to the docks. I land on a nearby building and jump down to ground level. It'll be easier to watch him from below. I fold my wings close to my body, and pull another shirt out of my backpack, and put it on. It's better to be safe then sorry. I do not want someone seeing my wings now. Looking around the corner, I see Ed standing in the middle of the street, looking around. He starts to walk away, and just as I step out to follow him, a voice behind me says, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

end of chappie 1. review if u wanna.


	2. Chapter 2

heres the second chappie..... im glad people like this.... btw the person following Ed is Eldavne. I'm sorry that hasn't been clear.

* * *

"Well well well," a voice behind me makes me practically jump out into the open. "What do we have here?" I turn to face the voice. _Damnit, damnit, damnit.....why did it have to be Colonel Mustang? _He smirked, and I thanked god that I wasn't disguised. Then I could kick his ass if he decided to attack.

He starts to circle me. "Now why would a young woman like you be following Edward Elric? Could it be that he's finally got himself a fan club?" Scowling, I remove my gloves. He's getting ready for an attack, I know it. "How about you tell me who you are and we go down to Central to check you out?" he holds out a gloved hand. "No way, asshole." I actually answer. Mustang shrugs. "Suit yourself. I guess I'll have to drag you there."

He throws a spark at me, but I reach out with one hand just as it explodes. I absorb the energy, throw out with the other, and fire leaves my palm heading towards him. Mustang dodges, but is shocked. "You....absorbed the fire?" He sends a blast at me, but I jump up the walls and over him. Pressing my flattened fists to the potatoes I keep on my belt, I flip to the ground, sucking out the energy as the potatoes turn to dust. I send an X of fire toward him, but he jumps over it, and sends a undodgable inferno towards me. _I can't absorb that with my fists! Damn you, Mustang!_

My wings open and cross in front of me. The circle created by crossing them activates just in time to absorb the inferno. I feel the extreme rush of energy and redirect most of the new energy up into the sky with my hands. I pull my steaming wings back, folding them tightly to my back, but I know Mustang's seen them. He stares at me incredulously. "A chimera?" he whispers. Before he can get over the shock, I run up to him quickly and press my palms to his neck. "Sleep. Sleep and forget." I tell him as I suck out just enough energy to leave him in bed for awhile. Mustang collapses into my arms and I slowly lower him to the ground.

I pull on my jacket, covering up my wings. Buttoning it up, I look around for my hat. There it is. I tuck my long hair into it, finishing up my disguise. Now to anyone I look like a teenage boy. Too bad for Mustang, because nobody will ever be able to find the girl who beat him up.

I walk out of the alley Mustang found me in. I've got to find Ed before he gets in too much trouble. Looking around, I notice a lot of drunk sailors, thieves, and others of the sort. Strange murders, here? More like a murder everyday.

A sudden, strange pulse through my body interrupts my thoughts. _Oh shit_. I only get that feeling when Ed or Al or both are in trouble. I whirl around, focusing on where the feeling came from. Turning to my left, I see a dark alley, and in it a couple of men surrounding something. _Found him_!

I push though the crowd and run into the alley. I slow down, and sneak up onto the men. I can hear their taunts. "Whatcha gonna do now, with your fancy metal arm broken now, kid? Can't hurt us now." Damnit.... They've broken Ed's arm. Through their legs I can see Ed, backed up against a wall, obviously in extreme pain. For the first time, I think he'll actually see me. Cause these men are going down.

* * *

yea the ending sucked..... but hopefully the next chappie will be better....


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys im really glad some of u r getting into this. i decided to add ed's POV to the story. hope u like it!

* * *

Ed POV

Getting jumped by thieves was not part of the plan. Getting my right arm destroyed was definitely not part of the plan. And now I'm surrounded and completely helpless.... Al's going to have my neck. If I get out of this of course.

One of the thugs surrounding me suddenly is pulled back into the shadows. A few seconds later, he falls forward, knocked out. The other men whirl around, searching for the source of the attack. A young boy, wearing a newsboy hat, a long, dark cloak-like jacket, black pants, and long buckle boots, jumps out and kicks one of the thieves in the face, knocking him out immediately. Another man jumps on his back, but the boy flips him off. Using this distraction as an opportunity, I punch a thief in the face. The last two thieves run off before we can kick their asses.

I turn to look at the teen who just saved me. He stares at me, with unrevealing blue eyes. "Hey," I say. "Thanks. You really helped me out there." He grunts a reply. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," I introduce myself. He speaks in a quiet, kinda high voice, "Names Elder." I feel a sudden pain in my left leg, and my mail (?) collapses. "Damnit!" I growl, kneeling on the ground. My leg just had to break now!

Elder looks at me, then sighs. He kneels next to me. "Where do you need to go? You've got some pretty deep cuts too...." Oh yea.... I forgot about that the thieves tried to steal my right arm. Suddenly, I'm on Elder's back, and he's walking out into the open. "HEY HEY I'M NOT FIVE YOU KNOW! I CAN WALK!!" I yell at him. He sighs again. "First off, you may be fifteen, but you're no bigger then when you were five. Second, you leg's broken. You're not walking with that." Gah...... I hate that people compare me to five-year olds because of my height.....

* * *

Eldavne POV

After thirty minutes of me walking around with a complaining Ed on my back, we finally reached the army hospital. I leave Ed to the nurses, and sit in a chair in the corner. I can't leave Ed, but someone has to tell Al and Winry. Sigh.... I wonder what's going to happen now? Ed's now thinks I'm Elder, the teenage boy who just happened to be walking by and saved his ass from further harm. Maybe I'll just be able to disappear and go back to protecting him from afar.

"Hey Elder." Ed calls me over to the bed he's laying on. "I need to ask you something..." "What?" I ask in my best impression of a sixteen year-old boy. Which doesn't sound that good. "My brother, Alaphonse, and a friend, Winry, should be heading to the army's hotel. I need them to know what happened. Also..." Ed sighs. "Al has to go with Armstrong to (some town) for some.... research..... And in this condition I won't be able to protect myself." Oh boy.... I know where this is going.... I butt in. "You want me to be your body guard for a couple of days until u get fixed up." "Yea...." he responds. "We can pay you..." "I'll do it," I say, surprising even myself. What am I getting myself into?

* * *

end of chappie! ill post another tomoro. ive decided ill post new chapters every saturday and sunday n maybe fridays.


	4. Chapter 4

hey im so sorry for not posting this sunday things got super busy.... any who wat here's the next chappie!

* * *

Eldavne POV

"Brother!" Al bursts into the room, slamming the door open and scaring me and Ed out of our wits. "Brother are you ok?!" He comes rushing over to Ed's side, where he's lying down with half his cuts bleeding again. "I was until you scared me half to death....." grumbles Ed. Winry walks in and sits on his bed. "Hey Ed. Do you ever not get into fights?" "Hmph," responds Ed. "And," continues Winry, "It looks like you've destroyed both your beautiful arm and leg! Do you even listen to me?!" _Heh... What children...._

Al looks over and sees me for the first time. "Who are you?" Winry looks over too. Ed introduces me. "Al, Winry, this is Elder. He... well he.... saved me from the thieves...." Ed pouts. I look at them, smiling in my head, but scowling on the outside. It's been awhile since I've seen Winry, and she's grown-up nicely. Al walks up to me and shakes my hand. "Thank you." I shrug and say, "It wasn't a big deal. If they hadn't broken his arm, Ed could have kicked their asses without me."

A sudden commotion outside the door startles us, and Armstrong runs in. "Ed! Al! You're okay!" "OF COURSE WE ARE!" yells a grouchy Ed. "WHY WOULDN'T WE BE?!" Armstrong sighs, and before leaving again, says, "Mustang was attacked." _Damnit....._

Ed POV

"Mustang was attacked." All of us stare at Armstrong in silence. "What do you mean, attacked? Is he ok?" asks a now innocent Winry. Armstrong sighs again and sits in a nearby chair. "The doctors aren't sure. He was found sleeping in an alley, but when someone tried to wake him out, he wouldn't. It seems like all of his energy was drained out of him." I notice Elder pulling his hat down over his face. Does he have anything to do with this?

Al speaks, "Can anybody do such a thing?" Armstrong shakes his head. "I've never heard of such alchemy. Perhaps he was just knocked out but I've never seen someone sleep so deeply." "I have," Elder says from his corner. "You have?" says Armstrong incredulously. "And who are you?" "Name's Elder. It's a pretty rare alchemy." ""Why do you know this?" I ask. He shrugs, "I've been around and seen a couple instances like this. It doesn't happen often though."

Armstrong stands up and walks up to Elder. "But you do know something of this alchemy?" "Yea....." "Can you help Mustang?" "...... Maybe...." "I want to see him too," I say. Armstrong looks at me with surprise, but something in my eyes must have stopped him from saying anything. "Get him in a wheelchair," says Elder, already heading out the door. "He can come."

* * *

i will post the next chappie on saturday. promise.


End file.
